Lalu mengapa?
by Shahra
Summary: Setelah mengucilkan diri untuk menebus dosa- dosanya, Roy akhirnya kembali. Ternyata tidak semuanya seperti yang ia harapkan. Tetapi, ia pun tidak banyak berharap. R&R PLEASE!


**Why did you do it?**  
By: Shahra

Roy MustangXRiza Hawkeye

Kalo bingung liat A/N ya?

Review ya... Enjoy

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"Letnan," panggil Roy. Sudah tiga bulan sejak ia kembali dari _Briggs_. Sejak itu pula, entah mengapa, Letnan Hawkeye seakan tidak mempedulikannya. Ia tetap mengawal sang Jendral, tentunya, tetapi sesuatu tampak kurang dari biasanya. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman bersama Roy, padahal, Roy dulu tinggal dirumahnya selama bertahun- tahun dan dua tahun yang lalu ia tinggal di apartment Riza selama tiga bulan dalam masa pemulihannya.

"Ya, _Sir,_" sahut Riza.

Roy tidak pernah suka apabila Riza memanggilnya dengan Sir, karena itu membuat mereka tampak jauh. Padahal, mereka sudah saling mengenal hampir seumur hidup mereka.

"Riza, kita hanya berdua, kamu boleh panggil aku Roy saja," kata Roy.

"Maaf, _Sir_. Tetapi peraturannya mengharuskan saya," sahut Riza, langsung kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Roy menghela nafas. "Kau terlalu patuh dengan peraturan."

Riza memucat, tidak ia sangka Roy terlalu menganggap remeh peraturan. Seharusnya ia tahu peraturan itu menatap mata Roy, dan membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Ya, _Sir,_" kata Riza, "Tidak seperti anda."

Roy menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Roy, "aku ini punya jabatan tinggi. Apa tidak boleh aku mempekerjakan satu asisten lagi?"

Roy merasa bersalah, ia tahu sebagian besar pekerjaannya Riza yang mengerjakan. Waktu ia masih berpangkat Kolonel mungkin masih lebih baik. Tapi sekarang ia Jendral, pekerjaannya berkali- kali lipat lebih banyak daripada Kolonel. Ia disini sebagai Jendral pun, itu berkat Riza, setidaknya ia ingin membalas sedikit.

Tapi sepertinya ia salah berkata.

Mata Riza melebar sesaat, tetapi kembali seperti biasa beberapa detik setelahnya. Ia memandang kebawah.

"Ya, seseorang yang bekerja memakai rok mini mungkin, _Sir_?" kata Riza, mecoba untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya.

"Mungkin itu bagus, tapi itu bukan peraturannya," kata Roy, terlihat kecewa (dibuat- buat), "Yang lebih menawan dan cantikan juga boleh."

Cukup, dengan itu Riza sudah puas. Ia sudah menunggu pria ini bertahun- tahun lamanya, selalu berada dibelakangnya dan setia, bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawanyaa. Tapi sepertinya baginya itu tidak mengalahkan kecantikan gadis- gadis yang pernah ia kencani.

Beberapa detik kemudian Riza berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Tanpa menatap Roy ia berkata, "Saya ingin pergi menembak, sebaiknya anda selesaikan pekerjaan anda" ia membuka pintu, sebelum menambahkan, "_Sir_"

Roy nampak kaget... tidak... bukan kaget, walau seharusnya begitu. Tetapi frustasi. Sejak ia kembali ke _Central_, eh bukan, sejak ia turun dari membantu _Elric_ _Brothers_, Riza seperti menjauhinya. Sejak ia sudah kembali aktif dan pangkatnya dikembalikan, Riza hanya fokus kepada tugasnya. Ia selalu menolak ajakan makan malam bersama, lupakan itu, makan siang pun ia enggan. Sampai akhirnya Roy berhenti mencoba, karena jika ia bertanya, Riza memilih tidak makan siang. Apabila ia berkunjung ke apartemennya, ia tidak pernah membukanya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Roy bersandar ke kursinya, "Apa yang aku lakukan sampai dia seperti itu?" kata Roy, "Haaahhh..."

* * *

_Duuarr_

"_Bulleye!_" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

"Diam, Havoc," kata Riza. Kembali mengisi _riffle_-nya.

"Hey," Havoc memulai pembicaraan, "Kau dan Roy ada masalah?" tanyanya.

_Duuarr_

"Mmm."

"Lalu?" tanya Havoc, lagi.

"Aku tinggalkan ia berkencan bersama kertas- kertas."

"Oh..."

Riza sudah mulai sebal. Buat apa Havoc disini?!

"APA MASALAHMU, HAVOC!" teriak Riza, untunglah ruangan itu sedang kosong.

"Hanya..." jawab Havoc, "aku sedikit kasihan pada Kolonel."

"Jendral," koreksi Riza, "memang kenapa?"

"Lebih cocok Kolonel. Dan... Kau tahu? Ia bingung dengan sikapmu."

"Memang ada yang salah?"

"Ya... Kemarin di Bar, dia bilang kamu itu membuat dia frustasi. Karena sikapmu yang-"

Riza segera memotong, "Aku tahu. Aku tahu, tapi... semua salahnya!"

"Semua salahnya..." Riza merasakan matanya memanas, dan setetes air mata jatuh menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dia tidak bermaksud begitu," kata Havoc.

"Kalau dia tidak bermaksud. Kenapa tidak sedikitnya meninggalkan surat, atau memberi kabar" kata Riza, "Kalau tidak bermaksud. Kenapa dia membuat kita bingung disini dan mencari tahu lokasinya. Kalau tidak, kenapa ia tidak kembali saat kau dan Breda menengoknya disana."

"Hoi, Hawkeye. Tenang dulu-"

"Apa kita yang disini belum cukup..." lanjut Riza, "Untuk alasan ia kembali... KARENA ITU IA MENELANTARKAN KITA?!"

Riza mulai menangis terisak- isak, "Setelah apa yang aku lakukan dan keberikan untuknya. Ini cara ia membalasnya? Pergi seenaknya?"

* * *

_Aku tahu. Aku tahu, tapi... semua salahnya!_

_Kalau dia tidak bermaksud. Kenapa tidak sedikitnya meninggalkan surat, atau memberi kabar._

_Kalau tidak bermaksud. Kenapa dia membuat kita bingung disini dan mencari tahu lokasinya. Kalau tidak, kenapa ia tidak kembali saat kau dan Breda menengoknya disana_

_Apa kita yang disini belum cukup... Untuk alasan ia kembali... KARENA ITU IA MENELANTARKAN KITA?!_

_Setelah apa yang aku lakukan dan keberikan untuknya. Ini cara ia membalasnya? Pergi seenaknya?_

Telapak tangan Roy berhenti saat ia memegang kenop pintu. Ia mendengar Havoc dan Riza dari luar, tidak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan itu.

Tubuhnya bergetar, mukanya memucat, jantungnya berdegup kencang, nafasnya pun tak beraturan. Rasanya sesak, ia hanya ingin semuanya kembali keperti semula. Bawahannya yang lain hanya senang melihat ia kembali, saat Riza tidak, ia bingung. Ia fikir Riza mengerti kenapa ia harus pergi. Ia kira Riza akan senang ia kembali...

_'Jadi inikah yang ia sembunyikan?_' Roy berkata dalam hati, _'Benci padaku...'_

_'Karena ini ia tak pernah mau berurusan denganku selain urusan pekerjaan... Karena ini ia tidak senang aku kembali. Dan karena ini ia mengusirku dari kehidupannya.'_

Roy mengingat masa- masa sebelum ia pergi, masa- masa sebelum Ishval, masa- masa dimana ia berguru pada ayah Riza.

_'Andai aku tidak datang kerumahnya hari itu... Ia tak akan melihat Ishval... Hidupnya akan bahagia... Aku telah menghianatinya.'_

Ingatan Roy pun mengulang kembali kenangan yang jauh dan lama.

_'Riza Hawkeye, saya bukan orang luar. Ayah saya sedang keluar, silahkan duduk di dalam.'  
_

_'Riza Hawkeye. Apa anda masih ingat dengan saya?'_

_'Riza Hawkeye... Tolong lepaskan saya dari kutukan yang Ayah berikan. Dan menjadi hanya Riza Hawkeye. Tanpa ada jaring yang menempel.'_

Air mata Roy pun menetes.

_'Sial'_

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian...

Aneh. Ini yang Riza Hawkeye rasakan. Empat bulan yang lalu, ia disibukkan dengan bagaimana cara mengusir Roy dari kehidupannya. Pria brengsek yang tidak peka terhadap siapa yang membantunya, menjadikannya seperti yang sekarang ini. Anehnya, sekarang ia bahkan tidak perlu mengusir Roy, Roy sendiri tidak mencampuri urusannya.

Riza memperhatikan atasannya itu. Setiap kali Riza menegurnya, ia langsung melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar dan patuh. _Sebenarnya siapa yang atasan disini?_ Bahkan Roy seperti meminimalis bicaranya pada Riza. Dan masih banyak.

"Jendral," ucap Riza suatu hari.

"Ada apa, Letnan?" tanya Roy. Riza menatap dalam- dalam mata sang atasan, mata yang _dulu_ menenggelamkan Riza. Mata yang jika pasangannya masih ada pasti sangat...

"Tidak, saya hanya merasa ada yang aneh dari anda sebulan ini," kata Riza _to the point. _

"Perasaanmu saja. Aku yang seharusnya bertanya," kata Roy, "setelah dua tahun kau banyak berubah, ya?"

"Dalam segi?"

"Perilaku? Mungkin" jawab Roy, "Apa ada yang lain?"

"Saya tidak merasa saya banyak berubah. Mungkin imajinasi anda saja."

"Ya... Mungkin."

* * *

Keesokkan harinya di kantin, Riza menceritakan tentangnya dan Roy kepada sahabatnya, Rebecca. Walaupun, yang dimintai saran tidak terlalu menyukai topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Riza

"Begini, Riza," jawab Rebecca, "Mungkin dia menyadari kesalahannya," Rebecca menyedot minumannya.  
"Dan merasa kau marah padanya dan memberimu waktu untuk menyendiri."

"Aku... merasa bersalah telah berbuat kasar padanya. Tapi, bisa- bisanya dia, datang dan mengira semuanya sudah kembali normal. Seperti dia tidak pernah pergi dalam dua tahun ini."

"Kalau ternyata dia marah padamu?" tanya Rebecca. Sebenarnya ini adalah pertanyaan yang ditakuti Riza, kemungkinannya ada, tapi untuk apa? Yang berhak marah sekarang adalah Riza.

"Haaahhh..." Rebecca menghela nafas,"karena itu aku sudah bilang, sebaiknya kamu jangan sampai jatuh cinta padanya."

"Dia yang dulu berbeda dari sekarang," kata Riza,"beberapa pacarnya itu sebenarnya agen tantenya. Sekarang, ia seperti tidak tahu harus apa dengan keadaan yang damai ini. Dan menutup dirinya."

"Ia mendapat julukan _playboy_ dari itu, banyak yang tertipu. Ia orang yang jujur, tapi ia juga pembohong besar. Jadi... aku tidak tahu lagi... Aku..."

Rebecca merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya. Ia tahu Roy Mustang adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja, ia takut Riza akan menderita karenanya pula, dan itu sudah terbukti.

* * *

Cukup.

Sudah bosan Roy melakukan ini. Riza mungkin membencinya, tapi Roy tetap mencintainya. Ya, akhirnya ia mengakuinya. Mungkin Hughes tertawa diatas sana, biarlah. Sekarang bukan itu yang penting.

Ya, bukan itu.

Cukup sudah ia menjadi pengecut. Ia harus melakukannya, diam saja tak akan memberinya jawaban. Apalagi kalau apapun yang ia lakukan mencerminkan kebalikan dari apa yang ia rasakan.

Roy berdiri dari mejanya saat Riza sedang merapihkan peralatan yang ia bawa.

"Letnan," kata Roy, ia gugup tapi berusaha keras menyembunyikannya.

"Ya, _Sir,_" Riza menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk menatap atasannya itu.

"Aku antar kau pulang," kata Roy.

"Tapi _Sir_-" Riza mencoba mengelak, tetapi ia dipotong oleh Roy.

"Ini perintah," potong Roy.

"Ya, _Sir,_"

Beberapa saat kemudian Riza sudah berada di kursi penumpang mobil Roy. Ia merasa kurang nyaman. Satu bulaan lamanya Roy tidak mencoba mendekatinya, kenapa sekarang?

Riza menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mempelajari atasannya yang lama tetapi baru. Sekarang mata hitamnya yang ia sukai telah kehilangan fungsinya, digantikan dengan penutup mata yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya yan tampan. Dan ini semua salahnya, kalau saja ia datang lebih cepat lagi, mungkin ia tak akan setengah buta seperti sekarang. _Mugkin Roy tak akan melarikan diri ke Briggs_...

Saat itu juga, Riza merasa seolah ia ditusuk oleh sebuah pisau yang bernama rasa bersalah. _Betapa banyak Roy kehilangan.. Sahabat... Pangkat... Matanya... Dan aku dengan egoisnya menyalahkannya..._

Karena, dengan posisinya yang berada disamping kiri Roy, ia dapat memperhatikannya tanpa Roy ketahui. Karena bagian kiri adalah bagian yang tak lagi bisa ia lihat.

"Maafkan saya, _Sir,_" sebelum ia sadari, kalimat itu terucap.

Roy seperti kaget, "Untuk?"

"Mata anda," jawab Riza.

"Bukan salahmu. Jangan Kau mengelakkan fakta itu. Kau menyelamatkanku. Seandainya Kau bersalah pun, Riza, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai di apartment Riza. Riza mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tasnya.

Ia berhenti saat memegang kenop pintu, "Anda mau masuk?"

Roy pun menyiapkan diri, "...Ya... Kalau tidak mengganggu."

Saat pintu dibuka Black Hayate menghampiri mereka.

"Ia sudah besar," kata Roy.

"Ya. Lagipula sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir kau melihatnya," jawab Riza.

Roy duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Riza pun menghampirinya.

"Mau teh?" tawar Riza. Roy hanya mengangguk.

Riza pun memasuki dapur dan memasak air. Lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Saat itu, Roy sedang memperhatikan foto yang Riza pajang di ruangan itu. Satu saat tim mereka plus Hughes plus Armstrong berfoto bersama, Riza berada disamping Roy. Yang lain pun tak beda jauh, kecuali satu. Yaitu saat mereka masih kecil, Roy berumur dua belas, Riza sembilan. Roy menghela nafas, foto itu adalah salah satu dari hanya beberapa foto yang ia bawa ke _Briggs_, dan salah satu yang ia selalu jaga.

Riza keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan piama biru muda dipadu jaket putih, rambutnya digerai. Ia mengarah ke dapur. Roy mengikutinya.

Punggung Riza menghadap ke Roy, perlahan ia mendekati Riza. Riza pun kaget, Roy memeluknya dari belakang, wajahnya ia pendam didalam rambut Riza.

"_Sir_, ini-" kata Riza.

"Aku tahu" kata Roy, "Hanya... Aku ingin jelaskan... semuanya."

"Eh?" Riza terlihat bingung. Roy melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Riza.

"Aku dengar semuanya," mulai Roy, "apa yang kau katakan pada Havoc di lapangan menembak."

Riza memucat, "_Sir_, saya-"

"Bukan aku marah... Sama sekali," Roy mulai, "karena aku memang meninggalkan kalian."  
"Tapi aku punya alasan sendiri."

Riza menatap lantai, matanya terasa panas.

"Saya tahu..." Riza berkata, "tapi kenapa anda meninggalkan kami tanpa kabar?" intonasi pada suaranya mulai naik.

"Riza, aku..." Roy mulai panik.

"APA ANDA TAK PERNAH MEMPEDULIKAN PERASAAN SAYA?!" Riza bertanya, lebih seperti teriak. Suaranya menghianati ekspresinya yang telah berlinang air mata.

Roy kaget, "Ri-"

"Tahukah Anda bagaimana perasaan saya saat bangun dan ternyata Anda tidak ada?"

"Bagaimana saya bertanya- tanya kemana Anda?"

"Bagaimana-" Riza tersentak, sampai kata- katanya terputus. Roy kembali memeluknya, tidak berani menatap Riza.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa," kata Roy, "Aku tahu berapa kali aku minta maaf kau mungkin tak akan maafkan."

"Tapi aku mau kau tahu; bagaimana pun juga" Roy menarik nafas, "Aku minta maaf... Benar- benar... Saat itu... Aku hanya tidak mau kau melihat kondisiku yang tidak stabil itu. Setelah kehilangan mata ini... Aku mulai berfikir lagi tentang Ishval... Hughes... _Fullmetal_... Dan kau, Riza. Aku telah mengambil kebahagiaanmu, perhatianmu dan kesetiaanmu."

"Aku telah menghianatimu. Saat itu, aku meninggalkanmu di rumah _Sensei_ sendirian, dan meninggalkanmu setelah _Sensei_ pergi, setelah kau beri aku rahasia _Flame Alchemy_. Bagaikan pencuri."

"Karena aku kau melihat Ishval. Karena aku... terlalu egois untuk bisa bersamamu. Aku memintamu untuk bekerja denganku, pekerjaan yang berbahaya. Sampai suatu saat aku berfikir ulang, _'Mungkin kau benci padaku'_, itu saja membuatku takut dan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri."

"Saat kemarin aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Havoc, aku... Aku lemas dan menangis. Kau, orang paling berharga dalam hidupku membenciku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Aku merasa tak berguna."

"Jendral..." lirih Riza.

Roy melepaskan peluknya.

"Maka dari itu..." Roy berhenti sebentar, "walau kau tak akan maafkan aku, aku mau kau mengerti. Kalau kau benar membenciku pun... kau berhak."

"Bisa diam sebentar?" tanya Riza.

"Eh?... Ya.."

"Di lapangan tembak aku bukan bermaksud begitu. Tapi aku terbawa suasana dan emosi. Maaf..." Riza memejamkan mata sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Kalau itu yang kau takutkan," Wajah Roy berseri- seri dan juga menyiratkan kekagetannya.

"Tapi aku belum memaafkanmu untuk pergi dua tahun ini" kata Riza, "Tapi aku pikir... kau bisa merubahnya?" kata Riza sambil tersenyum.

Roy kembali memeluk Riza, kali ini lebih erat. "Ya... ya... aku akan membayarnya," Riza tersenyum.

Mata Roy terbelalak seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Riza."

"Hm?"

"Ada satu lagi... Yang aku ingin bilang..."

Mengambil nafas, Roy berkata lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, dari dulu..." Roy terlihat gugup lagi. Jawaban Riza adalah yang bukan Roy kira.

PLLAAKK!

Terlihat bingung harus marah atau menerimanya "Untuk apa itu?!" kata Roy sambil memegang pipinya.

Tanpa aba- aba Riza memeluknya, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?" Riza tertawa.

"Hah?" Roy terlihat bingung.

"Beruntunglah aku juga mencintaimu."

"Jadi ini artinya aku dimaafkan?" Roy bertanya, Riza hanya tersenyum.

"Menurutmu?"

* * *

**Pojok Curhatan Author**

Gimana? Jelek? ya saya tahu :'(

Maaf banget ya. Merasa gak pantes dibaca nih...

Oh iya biar gak bingung ini saya nyampur FMA sama FMAB ya. Biar Roy salahnya banyak, yang dicampur cuman dia muridnya ayah Riza doang kok. Makasih yang mau baca C:

Duh hay, Setelah saya baca semakin saya merasa Riza yang teramat sangat OOC, Roy yang teramat sangat culun dsb dst.

Maafkan saya, Readers sekalian.


End file.
